Akame
Outline Akame is the leader of the ancient group of ninja dogs, the Iga Clan. The Personality in the series Akame is wise and calm dog. He rarely loses his temper and knows a lot about fighting. However, he was raised to be an Iga ninja and fight against Koga dogs, without questions. He has been trained well, being very fast and knowing many ancient techniques ... And he is able to use objects usually only humans could use. Akame feels horrible guilt after accidentally blinding Ben, the dog he respects a lot. He also doesn't like the idea of other dogs getting into the battle between Iga and Koga, believing that no innocent dog should suffer from it. Akame realizes that respecting the ancestors is fine but blindly obeying orders coming from several generations behind isn't good. He leaves his old mission and starts a new one, but also shows respect towards Kurojaki, the leader of the Koga Clan, and his Koga dogs who still were loyal and died for their mission. By following Kurojaki into the fire of the burning Iga House. Akame quickly befriends the other dogs, often being a voice of reason and supporting young Gin as a new platoon leader. Akame faces his past again when he fights Shuga and is shocked by their similarities, still feeling guilt of his obsessive Iga past. However, Ben tells him that he is not like Shuga. In Ginga Densetsu Weed, Akame is big help due to his calm and rational thinking - and his ninja skills. He sometimes gets into small quarrels with much more hot-headed Kurotora. Akame in Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Manga The Iga dogs and the rivaling clan, the Koga dogs, have been fighting for decades over territory and the sacred documents which the Iga clan conseals within their base. A long time ago, Akame encountered with the Great Dane, Ben, in the woods of Mie. Here, Ben's owner mistook Akame for a squirrel and shot him in the back leg. The owner then took Akame home to train him to be a hunting dog. However, Akame pleaded to Ben to release him and told him that he belonged to the ancient clan Iga and had six newborn puppies to take care of. Ben felt sorry for him and finally destroyed the chains that held Akame in his cage. When Akame first encountered Ben's platoon, he suspected them for being spies of the Koga clan. He therefore lures them into a trap and poisons the platoon with spikes. However, Akame soon realises his mistake and rushes to the Koga territory to find healing herbs. Here, he fights with the Koga clan's leader, Kurojaki. He gets badly wounded, but taken to safety by the tora-ge Akita, Gin. After Gin defeats Kurojaki, Akame burns the Iga clan's base, the Iga house, to erase all memories of the past along with the sacred documents. His nemesis, Kurojaki, dies in the flames. He then decides to join Ben's platoon, after being impressed with Gin's fighting skills. After the final battle against Akakabuto, Akame helps Gin defeat the wolves that are attacking the peaceful Ou. He kills the wolves Shuga and White Tiger and injures the evil leader of the clan, soldiers of the empire, Gaia. Anime After a hunting accident, where a man had first thought he was a flying squirrel, Akame was captured to be trained as a hunting dog. However, Ben, who at that time was still living with his owner, decided to let Akame go so he could fulfill his tasks and take care of his puppies. When Akame meets Ben again, he mistakes him for being one of the minions of his sworn enemy, Kurojaki, the leader of the Koga Dogs. Akame poisons Ben and his group. After realizing who Ben was, he brings Gin, Kirikaze, and Jinnai with him to find medicinal herbs to cure the poison. They walk into Kurojaki's trap. Akame attacks Kurojaki, allowing the others to escape and return to the group. However, Gin refuses and helps Akame. After defeating Kurojaki and his remaining dogs, Akame joins Ben's group (which is now lead by Gin) and left for Shikoku. Only before the final battle with Akakabuto, his sons Jinnai and Kirikaze are killed by the bear Madara. Akame in Ginga Densetsu Weed Manga Akame was the legendary leader of the old clan: Iga. He joined Gin and became his tactician. He was the one who came up with the idea of training substitutes to control Ou, when he, John and Gin were out on missions. On a mission, the little group is attacked by the Great Dane, Hougen. Gin sends Akame away to find his son Weed. As he finds him, (When he is found by Weed, GB thinks of Akame as a traitor until Ken and Kagetora recognize him) Akame starts to cry for the heavy message he has to give Weed. Weed takes him to the body of the spaniel, Smith and Akame stays and rest in the former fortress of Akakabuto and later Kaibutsu, Gajou. But soon, Hougen plans a siege on Gajou. He sends his brother, Genba, out to attack the fortress. But Akame escapes and hides at the nearby river. He decides to meet Genba face-to-face and warns him that if Genba does not retreat, it will be his death. To mark the seriousness of his words, he wounds Genba in the head. Akame now plans a siege on Genba together with the Kai-ken, Shigure. After the death of Genba, Akame starts working as a guardian for Weed, just like he was for Gin. After Hougen and the baboon general, Shogun, have been defeated, Akame stays in Ou with Gin. Shortly after, Susaku, the son of the Sibirian Husky, Hakuro, enters Ou to tell that his dad (who was an old friend of Gin) is in trouble in his homelands of Hokkaido. Gin and Akame take action and rush to Hokkaido. Here Akame is sent out to find Weed's commander, Jerome, who’s held captured by Victor, the dog who's trying to take over Hokkaido. Akame finds Jerome guarded by the female, Lydia. As he tries to free Jerome, he gets interrupted by Maxime, whom he fights shortly and then runs off. He hides in the trees and see Maxime talk to Victor's brother, Bozlef, whom he will take to Victor. Akame then runs off to warn Gin. With his swiftness he soon returns to watch over Jerome. He takes Jerome and Lydia back to the Ou army’s hideout. However, Lydia is so scared of the Ou army that he has to knock her out to keep her silent. As they run out to face Victor, Gin's pack is captured by him, who takes them as hostages in a gorge. Akame and Gin realises that they have to do something, and pretends to surrender to Victor - however, what Victor doesn't know is that in the other end of the gorge, Gin's group has started to fight their way out. Anime One of Gin's direct lieutenants and the last living Iga ninja dog. He assists in the defense of Gajou after escaping during Gin and John's capture by Hougen. One day, he saw Genba and went up into a tree and spied on him. He was soon noticed by Genba and his group, but Akame escapes. Later on, he finds Gin and Kyoushiro and helps them escape by blocking the path with stones. Akame, in episode 26, goes with Kurotora to defeat the last remaining dogs of Hougen's army. Akame in Ginga Densetsu Weed Orion Akame is seen in the first chapters of Orion manga. Before the natural disaster strikes, Akame blocked the mountain road and barked with a warning to the humans Daisuke and Hidetoshi about the fallen rocks on the road, this act saved them from getting crushed by rocks. Hours later after the humans had left the mountains, the earthquakes and volcano struck Ohu which forced the dogs to evacuate from the mountains. Akame instructed Jerome and the nearby adult Ohu soldiers to carry each of Jerome's puppy and run in different directions. Akame, along with the other dogs, passes out from the fumes of the fire and is carried to a shed in the mountains by Kurohabaki Jinemon. There he stays with Gin and the others for a while, until Daisuke comes back with the key to rescue them. Akame follows Gin back into the mountains to search for other Ohu survivors. In Other Languages Swedish - Rödöga Danish '''- Rødøje '''Norwegian - Rødøye Finnish - Punasilmä '''Hungarian - '''Veresszem See more pictures in Akame (Photo Gallery) Category:Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Characters Category:Ginga Densetsu Weed Characters Category:GDWO Characters Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Ohu Veterans Category:Kishu Category:Iga Dogs Category:Japanese Breeds Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Ninja Dogs Category:Shin Gaiden Characters Category:Iga Clan Category:Surviving Ohu soldiers